


Feels like falling, feels like rain

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), They don´t know each other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Doma v Brooklynu jsem nikdy nepil sám,“ řekne Barnes a Stevovi se skoro zastaví srdce, když si uvědomí, že je Barnes z Brooklynu. Z Brooklynu, stejně jako Steve, a jak je možné, že si ho Steve nepamatuje? Steve by si ho rozhodně pamatoval, kdyby ho někdy předtím potkal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Feels like falling, feels like rain

**Author's Note:**

> Název z písně Sorrow od Sleeping at last

„Dobrá práce, Steve,“ řekla mu Peggy, její hlas pevný a trochu ohromený, když se Steve po své trochu šílené (a to dokázal uznat i on sám, protože není úplný idiot, i když si to lidé okolo něj dost často myslí) výpravě do Rakouska vrátil zpátky do jejich tábora, živý a v pořádku, a ještě s sebou přivedl zpátky víc než stovku mužů, kteří byli oficiálně ztraceni. 

Peggy zaklonila hlavu, aby na něj pořádně viděla, ve tváři široký, hrdý úsměv, a natáhla k němu ruku, aby mu prsty mohla pevně sevřít paži a Steve si znovu říkal, o kolik jednodušší by to bylo, kdyby se na ni mohl jen podívat a vidět totéž, co vidí všichni ti ostatní muži. Bylo by tak jednoduché zamilovat se do ní. Bylo by to hezké. Bylo by to normální. 

Jenže Steve byl odjakživa slepý k ženské kráse, schopný vidět ji jen jako umělec, jako něco vzdáleného, co si zaslouží zvěčnit, ale nikdy ne jako něco, k čemu by se chtěl příliš přiblížit, čeho by se chtěl dotknout. 

Ne jako někteří z těch mužů, kteří se po večerech zdržovali v docích, ještě tehdy v New Yorku, a vždycky se trochu příliš rozhlíželi okolo sebe a vždycky trochu příliš pospíchali. Rozhodně ne jako seržant Barnes, který se pokouší usmívat, jako by mohl předstírat, že se nic nestalo, ale přitom si dává záležet na tom, aby nemusel s nikým mluvit, přitom hrbí ramena, jako by chtěl být menší a menší, až úplně zmizí. 

Steve nemá pocit, že by se seržant Barnes někdy předtím hrbil. Barnes nepůsobí jako člověk, který by se někdy před někým hrbil – ne ten člověk, kterého jeho muži zbožňují (jak byli připravení ho prosit, aby se po Barnesovi podíval, když je v té továrně pustil z té klece, když jim řekl, ať utíkají a nikoho cestou nešetří), ne člověk, který se postavil před jednoho z těch nejmladších zajatců a nechal se odvést místo něj, tvrdohlavý a odvážný a smutný a ten zatraceně _nejhezčí chlap, jakého kdy Steve viděl._

Barnes, který právě teď sedí na vysoké stoličce u baru, osamělý a s rameny nahrbenými dopředu, jako by mu na nich ležela tíha celého světa. Steve si není jistý. Možná leží. 

Barnes neřekl skoro ani slovo, když mu Steve pomáhal z toho zatraceného kovového stolu, kromě toho úvodního _kdo jste_. Nechal Steva, aby mu pomohl na nohy a potom z místnosti, dovolil Stevovi, aby ho držel kolem pasu a napůl podpíral, dokud se mu nepodařilo trochu srovnat vlastní krok s tím jeho. (Úmyslně jenom tak rychlým, aby mu Barnes stačil, přestože by to neřekl nahlas. Barnes, který byl evidentně všímavý i ve velice nestandardních podmínkách, si toho všiml i tak, i když se to rozhodl nekomentovat a nehádat se.) Odmítl odejít sám, když mu to Steve přikázal, a Steve si vždycky myslel, že když dojde na ochotu poslouchat rozkazy, není možné najít někoho horšího, než je on sám, ale možná se pletl. 

Steve není idiot. Ano, Barnes je možná ten nejhezčí chlap na světě, a možná je k tomu ještě i odvážný a silný a _dobrý_ , podle toho, co říkali všichni jeho muži, celí pryč, když se Steve na poslední chvíli dostal z hořící továrny i s jejich oblíbeným seržantem. Možná Barnesovi nevadilo strávit pár minut přitisknutý k jeho boku, což bylo docela povzbudivé, na druhou stranu, Barnes byl v tu chvíli sotva schopný stát vzpřímeně, a to jaksi znamenalo, že jeho ochota přitisknout se ke Stevovi zase až tolik neznamená. Steve ho přece zrovna _zachránil_ , proboha. 

Takže ne, Steve není idiot a obvykle si nedělá zbytečné naděje. Sám dobře ví, jaká je pravděpodobnost, že by Barnes byl podobného ražení jako on. Prakticky nulová. 

Jenže Barnes je tak zatraceně hezký – takovým tím trochu ošumělým způsobem (ale aby byl fér, uprostřed války není právě snadné udržet si uhlazený vzhled). Je zatraceně hezký i teď, po všech těch týdnech v zajetí, i s nahrbenými rameny a pohledem upřeným někam do dálky. I neupravený, s rozcuchanými vlasy a nedopnutou uniformou. 

Steve si ani nechce představovat, jak asi Barnes vypadal před válkou. 

Nejspíš měl doma na každém prstu jedno děvče, napadne ho, když si vzpomene, jak žili všichni ti hezcí, odvážní muži v Brooklynu. Nebo ne, pokud je Barnes opravdu tak děsivě správný, jak tvrdí ostatní, bude to spíš jedno děvče, nějaká hezká dívka, se kterou je už od šestnácti a kterou jeho matka zbožňuje. Školní láska. Nejspíš je už dávno ženatý, se dvěma, třemi malými dětmi, a pravidelně domů posílá plat, aby se jeho rodina měla dobře, zatímco on v Evropě bojuje za spravedlnost. Jo, to bude ono. 

Steve si ani neuvědomí, že přešel bar, aniž komukoli okolo sebe věnoval jenom náznak pozornosti, dokud se nezastaví přímo vedle něj, jednu dlaň položenou na desce baru. 

„Ještě to není ani čtyřiadvacet hodin, co jste se dostal zpátky do tábora, a už si zase snažíte zadělat si na nějaký malér?“ zeptá se a pokyne rukou směrem k poloprázdné lahvi levné whisky, kterou má Barnes postavenou před sebou. 

Barnes se k němu pomalu otočí, jako by mu chvíli trvalo uvědomit si, že Steve mluví na něj. Nad kořenem nosu má malinkou, zamyšlenou vrásku a díky strništi vypadá skoro _nebezpečně_ a Steve musí na vteřinu uhnout pohledem, aby na něj nezůstal jenom zírat s otevřenou pusou. Sakra. Do čeho se to zase dostal. Tohle nebyl dobrý nápad, říká si, když ho vzadu za krkem zamrazí. Tohle byl hodně, hodně špatný nápad. 

Tak dlouho ti trvalo, než ses dostal do armády, a teď tě vyrazí, s pitomým modrým lístkem, protože kdokoli by se na tebe teď podíval, by musel vědět, na co myslíš. Barnes, někde na zádech. Nebo ještě líp, Steve na zádech a Barnes nad ním. Rozhodně bez uniformy. 

Steve zrudne a Barnes se ještě víc zamračí. 

„Kapitáne,“ pozdraví ho, jeho hlas chraplavý, jako by ho už nějakou dobu nepoužíval. Nebo možná – Steve se zahanbeně zamračí, když ho to napadne – jako kdyby někdy nedávno křičel. A nejspíš křičel. Podle toho, co říkali ostatní muži z Barnesovy jednotky, křičeli všichni ti, které si dal Zola odvést. Všichni do jednoho. Jediný rozdíl byl v tom, jak dlouho. 

Steve pootevře pusu a zoufale přemýšlí, co by mohl říct, nejistý pod Barnesovým pohledem. 

„Tak vidím, že už vás pustili z ošetřovny,“ dostane ze sebe nakonec a neurčitě mávne na barmana, který kývne a rozhlédne se po poloprázdných policích s alkoholem. Steve vlastně ani neví, co přesně si objednal. Ve skutečnosti mu na tom ani moc nezáleží, jen dokud bude mít záminku tady zůstat. 

Barnes na něj chvilku zírá, jeho oči překvapivě temné, jeho pohled intenzivní. Na levém spánku, hned vedle oka, má odřeninu, ale vypadá už napůl zahojená. Pokrčí rameny. „Jsem v pořádku,“ odpoví a znovu se otočí směrem k baru, aby do sebe obrátil skleničku. Nečeká ani vteřinu, než vezme lahev a dolije si, ruku dokonale pevnou. „Nemělo smysl, abych jim tam zabíral postel.“ 

Steve se zamračí a sjede ho pozorným pohledem. Tak objektivně, jak dokáže. 

Barnes je bledý a vypadá, jako by se necítil úplně pohodlně ve své vlastní kůži, ramena svěšená, pohled upřený někam přes bar. Očividně nemá dobrou náladu, ale to je docela jasné už z toho, že sedí u baru, o samotě, jen s lahví, místo toho, aby se svými muži někde oslavoval svoji záchranu. Ale nevypadá, jako by měl nějaké bolesti, nevypadá zraněný. Steve si je jistý, že by ho z ošetřovny nikdy nepustili, kdyby měl nějaké vážnější zranění, protože ano, je válka a armáda nijak neváhá, než někoho pošle na frontu, ale pokud se jednou dostanete na ošetřovnu, zůstanete tam, dokud nebudete natolik v pořádku, aby vás mohli znovu poslat umřít. 

„Rád pijete sám?“ zeptá se Steve, než se stačí zarazit. 

Barnes se na něj podívá, oči přimhouřené, a Steve se zhrozí, protože tohle byla příšerně hrubá otázka. Naznačovat, že by… Chce svá slova vzít zpátky, ale Barnes si jenom odfrkne, skoro pobavený jeho výrazem. 

„Doma v Brooklynu jsem nikdy nepil sám,“ řekne a Stevovi se skoro zastaví srdce, když si uvědomí, že je Barnes z Brooklynu. Z Brooklynu, stejně jako Steve, a jak je možné, že si ho Steve nepamatuje? Steve by si ho rozhodně pamatoval, kdyby ho někdy předtím potkal. 

Než se ho stačí zeptat, Barnes se podívá zpátky na hladinku ve své skleničce, sevře ji mírně mezi prsty a pomalu s ní zakrouží. „Hádám, že tohle válka s lidmi občas dělá.“ 

Před Stevem přistane sklenice piva, příliš teplého a skoro bez pěny, ale Steve se i tak usměje, vděčný za to, že má co dělat s rukama. Stejně na tom nezáleží. Na Steva už alkohol nefunguje bez ohledu na to, kolik vypije. 

„Hm,“ zamumlá a napije se. Není to úplně nejhorší pivo, co kdy měl. Zamyšleně se podívá na Barnese. Možná není jediný, kdo tady má dobrou toleranci vůči alkoholu. Pokud Barnes opravdu vypil to všechno, co mu v jeho lahvi chybí (pokud pil celou tu dobu sám, pokud byla ta lahev opravdu plná, když s ní začal), měl by být mnohem opilejší, než se zdá být. Barnes by měl možná drmolit, měl by být nesoustředěný, měly by se mu lesknout oči. Měl by mít problémy s rovnováhou. 

Barnes vypadá absolutně v pořádku, jeho ruka je pevná, když si nalévá další skleničku, a samozřejmě, že je, napadne Steva, Barnes je ostrostřelec, _musí_ mít pevnou ruku. Ale jeho pohled je soustředěný, jeho řeč perfektně srozumitelná. Barnes vlastně vůbec nevypadá opilý. 

„Vážně?“ zeptá se Steve tak lehce, jak jen dokáže. „Co z nás válka dělá?“ 

Seržant Barnes něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá, pohled zabodnutý do pultu. 

Steve se zamračí a nakloní se k němu trochu blíž, protože tohle je poprvé za celou tu dobu, co tady s ním je, kdy Barnes nemluví dost hlasitě. Bezděky si uvědomí, že takhle blízko mu byl naposledy, když ho podpíral cestou z té továrny. „Pardon? Nerozuměl jsem vám.“ 

„Řekl jsem, že ses neměl obtěžovat,“ prohlásí Barnes místo odpovědi, tentokrát o něco hlasitěji. „Neprosil jsem se o to, aby mě někdo zachraňoval.“ 

Steve zmateně zamrká. Je to… skoro směšné, protože toho chlápka před sebou prakticky ani nezná, a přesto… Hrdlo se mu sevře. „Co?“ dostane ze sebe. 

„Nevím, proč sis myslel, že stojím za nějakou záchranu.“ 

Steve na něj zůstane beze slova zírat a Barnes na sobě musí cítit jeho pohled, protože se na něj naopak velice nápadně dívá kamkoli jinam jen ne na něj. 

„Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptá se Barnes měkce a Steve má najednou nutkání vzít ho kolem ramen a přitisknout si ho na prsa, obejmout ho a schovat ho před celým světem, říct mu, že už nikomu nikdy nedovolí, aby mu ublížil. Je to hloupé a Barnes by ho nejspíš praštil něčím po hlavě, kdyby se o to pokusil, možná právě tou lahví, co má před sebou. 

„Proč jsem udělal co?“ zeptá se Steve nechápavě místo toho, aby ho objal. Je to rozumnější, to uznává i on sám, a je napůl zmatený, napůl skoro hrdý sám na sebe za to, že se pro jednou rozhodl chovat se rozumně. „Proč jsem vás zachránil?“ 

Barnes na něj beze slova zírá, čelisti sevřené. Líce má bledé a ani se nepohne, ani _nemrkne_ , jeho pohled vyzývavý. Ale polkne, nasucho, v jeho očích něco zoufalého. 

Steve pokrčí rameny a dobře ví, jak hloupě bude znít to, co teď řekne, protože je přece v zatracené _armádě_. Ale stejně pokračuje. „Řekli mi, ať tam nechodím. Nikdy jsem neměl moc rád, když mi někdo dával rozkazy. Problém s autoritami.“ 

Barnesova ramena klesnou, jako by z něj vyprchala bojovnost. Na okamžik vypadá jako kluk, který nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co dělá. Co by měl dělat. 

„Já…“ vydechne a vypadá, jako by nevěděl, jak by měl pokračovat, protože ztichne a potřese hlavou. Nervózně si olízne rty. Sklenička se mu v ruce mírně zachvěje. „Musím jít,“ oznámí najednou a Steve stačí sotva zamrkat, než Barnes seskočí z barovky, pevný v nohách, přestože se stihl dostat za polovinu lahve, a bez ohlédnutí zamíří mezi stoly k východu. Skleničku i lahev nechá zapomenuté na pultu. 

Steve nepřemýšlí ani na okamžik, než hodí na pult pár dolarů – za pivo i za Barnesovu whisky, pro případ, že ji neplatil předem – a vydá se za ním. 

Dostihne Barnese v zadní uličce a najednou ho napadne, že ho možná neměl pronásledovat. On a Barnes nejsou přátelé, Steve nemá jediný ospravedlnitelný důvod na něj jakkoli dorážet. Možná by se měl prostě otočit a nechat ho být, dát mu jeho prostor, když s ním Barnes nechce mluvit. Najít si nějaký jiný koníček, než dotírat na vojáky a strkat nos do věcí, po kterých mu nic není. Jenže Steve strávil celý život tím, že strkal nos tam, kam nepatřil, a Barnes se zastavil jenom kousek ode dveří baru, jednu dlaň zapřenou o oprýskanou stěnu, hlavu svěšenou mezi rameny. Druhá paže mu visí podél těla, prsty volně sevřené v pěst. 

Oči má pevně zavřené, ale všechny ostatní smysly mu musí sloužit velice dobře, protože přesně ví, kdo tam s ním je. „Měl jsi mě tam nechat,“ prohlásí, hlas překvapivě pevný, jako by nedošlo k žádnému přerušení jejich rozhovoru. Skoro jako by pořád ještě seděli u baru, prsty kolem skleniček, osamocení v davu lidí. „Bylo by pro všechny lepší, kdybys mě tam nechal.“ 

Nezvedne hlavu, aby se na Steva podíval – možná mu jen nechce ukazovat svůj obličej. Jeho hlas začíná znít trochu vlhce a Steva napadne, jestli má oči tak pevně zavřené proto, aby potlačil slzy. 

Steve pootevře rty. „Vaši muži vás zbožňují,“ řekne mu jemně, pořád ještě dva kroky za ním. Dlaně mu visí podél boků a on neví, co s nimi. Kruci, proto měl přece vevnitř pivo. Steve a jeho nervózní tiky. „To snad víte, ne?“ 

„Jo.“ Barnes ze sebe vydá slabý zvuk mezi přidušeným smíchem a hořkým odfrknutím. „To by je nejspíš rychle přešlo, kdyby věděli, že jsem – že jsem –“ Jeho dech zrychlí a ramena se mu zachvějí a Steve chce natáhnout ruku a dotknout se ho, jen aby mu ukázal, že tam není sám, ale Barnes najednou zvedne hlavu a podívá se na něj. Oči má zarudlé. „Nejsem dobrý člověk, kapitáne.“ 

„Ovšem, že jste,“ nesouhlasí Steve. Bez přemýšlení udělá krok k němu a Barnes musí mírně zaklonit hlavu, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Hrudník se mu prudce zvedá a zase klesá. 

Steva ten pohyb fascinuje. 

Barnes pomalu zavrtí hlavou, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje. „To je to, co z nás dělá válka, nebo ne? Dělá z nás – vrahy.“ Prudce se nadechne a zabloudí pohledem po uličce okolo nich. Okolo je skoro tma. Jsou tam jediní, nikde ani noha. „To je to, co jsme. Ráno vstaneme a jdeme zabíjet a večer jdeme spát a přitom víme, že to druhý den bude stejné. Každý den.“ 

Steve polkne. Neví, co na to má říct, a tak jenom natáhne ruku a trochu váhavě se dotkne Barnesova ramene. 

Barnes se pod jeho dlaní napne, ale neuhne. 

„Takhle to nebude vždycky,“ řekne Steve tiše a mírně sevře prsty, jen aby tomu dodal nějaký důraz. „Válka skončí. Vrátíme se domů. Copak se nemáte ke komu vrátit, Jamesi? Nečeká na vás doma žena, nějaké dítě? Někdo, ke komu se _chcete_ vrátit?“ 

„V Brooklynu býval…“ Barnes na okamžik zaváhá, tak krátce, že si Steve ani není jistý, jestli si to jenom nepředstavoval, a potom pokračuje, o něco jistěji, přestože je jeho hlas stále tichý. „V Brooklynu býval jeden kluk. Býval… Narukoval ještě dřív, než mě odvedli. Poslali ho do Tichomoří. Ani nevím, jestli je pořád ještě naživu. Nemohli jsme doopravdy uvést jeden druhého jako svůj kontakt pro případ nouze.“ 

Barnes zní trochu hořce a Steve ztuhne, když si uvědomí, o čem to Barnes mluví. Protože James neřekl _bratr_ , neřekl _nejlepší přítel_ , neřekl _soused z vedlejšího domu_. Řekl jenom _kluk_ a váhal, než vyslovil alespoň to, a ne, _opravdu_ nemohli dát jeden druhého zapsat jako svého nejbližšího příbuzného, protože nebyli příbuzní, i když si byli blízcí, a Barnes je – 

Barnes na něj zírá, oči mírně rozšířené, jako by sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě řekl. Srdce mu bije jako splašené a Steve to cítí, protože má dlaň pořád ještě na jeho rameni, prsty sevřené trochu pevněji, než by měl mít, a palec opřený o jeho krk, těsně nad jeho límcem, tam, kde končí látka a začíná horká kůže a _oh_ – Barnes polkne. „Tak jsem tě konečně přesvědčil, že jsi mě tam měl nechat?“ zeptá se ho, jeho hlas skoro lhostejný, a Steve by mu tu lhostejnost věřil, kdyby mu přímo pod palcem nebušil jeho tep. „Teď už mi věříš, že nejsem tak dobrý člověk, jak sis myslel?“ 

Steve ze sebe vydá nějaký přidušený zvuk, který nedokáže popsat ani on sám, kromě toho, že je pitomě, trapně bolestný, a to _Barnes_ je idiot, ne Steve, protože jak může věřit, že by ho tam Steve nechal? Že by se podíval na toho statečného muže, kterému ubližovali, a nechal by ho tam? 

„Ne,“ dostane ze sebe Steve a ani doopravdy neví, na co odpovídá, kromě toho, že _ne, nenechal bych tě tam, ne, nejsi vrah, ne, nejsi špatný člověk_. Bez uvažování sklouzne dlaní z jeho ramene a než Barnes stačí říct slovo, než ho může odstrčit, protože jsou venku a může sem kdokoli přijít a jestli je někdo uvidí, oni oba budou v neuvěřitelném průšvihu, vezme jeho tvář do dlaní a přitiskne ho zády ke stěně, aby se nemohl ani pohnout, a _políbí_ ho, jeho rty neopatrné, polibek trochu příliš prudký, ale tak, tak _dobrý_. „Není nic špatného –“ vydechne proti jeho rtům a Barnes tlumeně zasténá a zajede mu prsty do vlasů, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl blíž. 

Jeho ústa chutnají po whisky a nebezpečí a Steve si myslí, že to je ta nejlepší chuť na světě. 


End file.
